


Untitled Rachel/Cassandra Fic 2

by crookedlystacked (skintightsocks)



Series: Rachel Berry/Cassandra July [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/crookedlystacked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Rachel/Cassie angry oral sex after Rachel talks back in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Rachel/Cassandra Fic 2

"Pathetic, pathetic, slightly less pathetic, and oh--" Cassandra says as she stops in front of Rachel. Again. Of course. "Oh, Schwimmer, that's just _sad_. You're making me _sad_. There are arthritic grandmothers who can get their legs higher than that." She's smirking, clearly pleased with herself, and Rachel just can't help it.

"You didn't have any complaints last night," she hisses, low enough that no one but Cassie will be able to hear her over the music. Rachel realizes the words are a mistake the second they've left her mouth and Cassandra's face hardens, her mouth drawing tight. She looks _scary_. Rachel kind of hates the shiver it sends down her spine.

"What did you just say to me?" Cassandra asks, loud enough that her voice carries and every other head in the room turns to stare at them.

"I said thank you for your feedback," Rachel says, her leg still stretched out onto the barre and her body turned sideways to look Cassandra in her eye. Rachel's learned quickly over the past three weeks that she has to stand her ground if she wants any chance of staying on even somewhat equal footing.

"Get out," Cassandra says evenly. "All of you, now, go. Class is over." Rachel swallows, keeping her eyes trained forward and ignoring all the stares she can feel as everyone gathers up their bags and shuffles out of class.

Cassie waits until they're gone before she finally turns, heading straight for the door and turning the lock. The sound echoes, and Rachel doesn't dare move, even though her thigh is starting to shake with the strain of the stretch.

"Did you think that was _funny_?" Cassandra asks, stalking forward until she's pressed up close, her hip jutting against the shivering muscles of Rachel's thigh. Rachel can smell her perfume and feel the heat of her breath, and she lets her eyes slide shut, shaking her head no. She's also learned to realize when she's lost.

"Do you really think anyone would care, even if they did know?" Cassie asks, her mouth dragging over the shell of Rachel's ear as she talks. "Are you honestly naive enough to think you're the first dewy-eyed little farm girl from Iowa to throw themselves at me?"

"I'm from Ohio," Rachel says, biting back a gasp when Cassandra scratches her fingers up the line of Rachel's thigh and trails them between her legs, pressing in hard and sudden against her. "And I didn't throw myself at you."

"Funny, because that's not how _I_ remember last night," she whispers in Rachel's ear. "And since you just so kindly and publicly reminded me of last night, I think it's about time you make good on returning the favor, hmm?" Rachel flushes, not even bothering to hide how turned on she is. She knows that Cassie can feel it anyway, feel where Rachel's wet against her fingers through her leotard, and Rachel starts to rock forward a little, desperate for friction.

"Oh honey, no," Cassandra says, stepping back so suddenly that Rachel almost tips forward. "This isn't about you." Rachel watches as she slinks toward the mirror, peeling off pieces of her leotard as she goes, and she waits, breathless and still balanced on one leg, until Cassie slides down in front of one of the long mirrors, her legs stretched wide, and crooks a finger.

Rachel almost stumbles as she finally brings her leg down from the barre, her muscles on fire and protesting with every wobbly step forward she takes. She settles down gingerly on her knees between Cassie's spread legs and stares at the long lines of her body where she's stretched out naked and shameless on the floor.

Rachel knows what she's supposed to do, what she practically _begged_ to do last night after Cassandra had stood up from between Rachel's legs and wiped her mouth in the dingy bathroom of the club. She'd left Rachel there, still shaking from her orgasm, her panties hanging off of her ankle where it was propped up on a sink. Rachel's been thinking about it ever since.

"Wait," Cassandra says, stopping her right as she's leaning forward. "I just want to get something straight. You're not _clever_ , Rachel. This isn't happening because of the little stunt you pulled, this is happening because _I_ want it to. Are we clear?" Rachel desperately wants to point out that she's pretty sure it's happening because she had her leg stretched out on the barre in an almost mirror image of the position she'd been in last night, but she decides not to push it.

"Yes ma'am," she says, and maybe she's still pushing it a little bit because Cassie's eyes flash as she buries her hand in Rachel's hair and guides her head forward between her legs. Rachel goes, sliding down to her elbows and licking over her in long strokes, trying to remember what Cassie had done to her. She's already wet, and Rachel's tongue slides easily over her as she licks deeper and longer, Cassie's hand flexing in her hair, pulling it loose from her bun.

"Christ, Schwimmer, you're almost as bad at eating pussy as you are at pique turns," Cassandra says. Rachel can hear the strain in her voice where she's trying to keep it from breaking. "Try some technique. I assume you know what a clit is, seeing as you have one and I certainly spent enough time with my mouth on it last night."

Rachel's eyes narrow, and she slides her mouth up to Cassandra's clit, wrapping her lips around it and sucking, hard and sudden, her stomach twisting up hot and satisfied when Cassandra gasps. Her hips buck up against Rachel's face and her hand tugs sharply at her hair, but she doesn't pull her away.

Rachel's throbbing between her legs, aching and wet, and she bites back a frustrated groan, licking back up over Cassandra's clit and sucking softer this time, licking over it as she goes, and Cassie's not bothering to hide the fact that she's panting now as she shifts her hips up against Rachel's face, her hands tight and twisting in Rachel's hair. 

Rachel's not entirely sure what she's doing, but she figures she's faking it well enough if the noises Cassie's letting slip out are any indication, and she squeezes her thighs tighter together in an attempt to resist sliding her hand down to touch herself. Rachel knows they're locked in some kind of fucked up power struggle here, and she is not about to lose. 

She brings her hand up instead, rubbing over Cassandra's entrance where she's wet and hot and sliding two of her fingers inside all at once. Cassandra bucks against her face, clenching down around Rachel's fingers, and then she's tugging her back sharply by her hair, until Rachel's staring up at her, the cool air shocking against her wet face.

"I didn't say you could use fingers," Cassandra says, and Rachel knows she's trying to intimidate her but the effect is kind of ruined by her flushed face and messy hair and wild eyes.

"I didn't ask," Rachel says simply, pressing her fingers up and dragging them inside of Cassandra, and Rachel grins when her head falls back and she gasps up at the ceiling. Rachel drops her head back down and licks over her clit, trying to keep time with the drag of her fingers inside. Cassandra's rocking forward against her hand now, her whole body straining up against Rachel's hands and her mouth, and Rachel feels strangely powerful even though she's on her knees with her face buried between Cassandra's legs. 

"Right there," Cassandra bites out when Rachel circles her tongue around Cassie's clit and presses up with her fingers. "Don't move." Rachel rolls her eyes because Cassandra's got her hands twisted tightly in Rachel's hair and a leg thrown over her shoulder so it's not exactly like she could go anywhere, but she keeps at it, rubbing inside of her where she's hot and clenching and licking at her clit over and over again. 

Cassandra's not bothering to hold back her noises now, her breath hitching over and over and low noises spilling from her mouth, and Rachel can feel how tense she is, her whole body drawn up tight and shaking. Rachel's jaw aches and her knees are sore from kneeling on the hardwood floors and she's so turned on she's squirming helplessly, grateful for even the teasing drag of her leotard. 

She stops the rhythm of her tongue despite the warning, wrapping her lips around Cassandra's clit instead and sucking, dragging her tongue as she goes, and Cassandra moans, long and low as she arches up and comes, rocking her hips forward hard and clenching around Rachel's fingers, her thigh shaking against Rachel's shoulder. Rachel keeps sucking, keeps her tongue moving until Cassandra hisses and pulls her back roughly by her hair, staring down at her with dark eyes and an open mouth as she pants heavily. She lets go of Rachel's hair and tugs at her shoulders until Rachel's scrambling up. 

Cassandra keeps tugging until Rachel's in her lap, and for a breathless moment Rachel thinks she's going to kiss her, but she just jerks Rachel's leotard roughly to the side instead, sliding two of her fingers inside of Rachel all at once and fucking her with them quick and rough. She rubs her thumb over Rachel's clit, sliding easily because she's almost embarrassingly wet, and Rachel feels self-conscious for all of a second before she gives in, closing her eyes and rocking forward on Cassie's hand. 

Rachel's already so close, she's been close since she dropped to her knees between Cassie's legs if she's really being honest with herself, and it takes no time at all until she's clenching down around Cassie's fingers desperately, her whole body shaking with relief as she throws her head back and comes with a low whine. She's barely even finished when Cassandra pulls her fingers out, wiping them off on Rachel's leotard and smiling when Rachel glares at her.

"You're a mess," she says, hopping to her feet like she wasn't just panting and desperate on the floor herself. "My next class starts in fifteen minutes," she says as she pulls her clothes back on with her back turned. Rachel rolls her eyes and grits her teeth, not wanting to give Cassandra the satisfaction of saying something when she's clearly trying to goad her into it. Rachel gathers her things up, only flushing a little when her leotard presses against her where she's still wet and a little sore. 

Her hair is a tangled mess from Cassandra's hands and she only hesitates for a second before combing her fingers through it until she can get it tamed enough to stick into a ponytail. It's not like she doesn't already smell of sex anyway, she just hopes she can clean herself up enough in the bathroom that she's not entirely conspicuous on her long ride home. 

"Oh and Schwimmer?" Cassandra calls right as Rachel reaches the door and turns the lock. "There's this salsa club on West 46th that is entirely out of your league, but I'll be there tonight at eleven or so. Assuming I don't have anything or anyone better to do." Rachel bites the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling, but she can't quite help herself from getting the last word.

"I hope the bathroom floors there are cleaner than the last place," she says, smiling sweetly. "I don't want to waste time feeling guilty when you kneel down on them." Rachel turns on her heel and strides out, and she can just hear Cassandra laugh quietly to herself as the door slams shut behind her.


End file.
